


but it's poetry in motion

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [86]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, but im tagging underage just so no one can say i didnt warn them, commission, im imagining hop a lil older than he is at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sonia's assistant- and, secretly, her boyfriend- is so impulsive that it doesn't always mix well with how scatterbrained she can be. But, in the end, Hop finds out she can be pretty impulsive too.
Relationships: Hop/Sonia (Pokemon)
Series: it's just piss [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	but it's poetry in motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidoranDuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/gifts).



> Yeah we HopSonia pee keep scrolling

Walks like this can go on for quite a while, and normally, Sonia is better prepared than this, but Hop is impulsive, and she has a tendency to get swept away with whatever he ends up wanting to do. That’s how they ended up far,  _ far _ closer than a professor and her assistant should be, though they still haven’t gone entirely public about that aspect of their relationship.

There are a few closest to them that they couldn’t keep it from, but it all came on almost out of nowhere, after one late night in the lab, with Sonia growing more and more frustrated with something not quite turning out right, and Hop vowing to stick around and help however he could until she figured it out. Well, he helped her in quite a few ways that night, and ever since then…

She can’t help the way her feelings have progressed, and she’s become more comfortable with Hop than she is most anyone. Working late hours together, spending their free time together, it all blends together so seamlessly as they grow closer. The age difference isn’t so big of a deal to her anymore, but Hop is older now and maturing at quite a rapid pace now that he’s begun chasing a more intellectual career. Together, they make a good team, both in and out of the lab.

Today, she’d mentioned offhandedly wanting to take a walk through the Slumbering Weald, because she hasn’t in some time, and she always likes to keep an eye on the activity there. After having such a pivotal role in her break out research, she knows that she has to make sure her research stays up to date. However, she’s been busy for a little while, and hasn’t had the chance to make it out there.

Of course, when she mentions wanting to take that walk, Hop is on his feet almost immediately, gathering up everything she might need and saying that they can set out right now. “Because we aren’t busy! You don’t have anything going on for the rest of the day, after all.”

It’s true that she was considering it, since it’s a rare free day for her, but she’d wanted to take some time to get everything together, going over it on her own to make sure that she doesn’t forget anything important. She can be so scatterbrained sometimes that it’s easy to make simple mistakes, but Hop is packing up for her and practically running for the door before she even has the chance to protest. So often, she’s reminded of her childhood, chasing his older brother all around the region, until he’d sprinted so far ahead that he’d overtaken the entire Pokemon League, while she simply headed home, tired of trying to catch up.

“Hop, wait up!” she cries after him, and he just stands in the open door, grinning at her.  _ No time like the present _ , she’s sure he’s thinking, and if she tries to think of what she may have forgotten, he’ll assure her that it’s already taken care of, properly packed just for her. He holds her bag out as if reading her mind and, so flustered by being suddenly rushed, she has no choice but to take it and follow him out.

Hop is surprisingly organized, sometimes more so than her, so she decides that she isn’t going to let herself worry about it. More than likely, he didn’t miss anything that she would actually need, and since it’s such a nice day and she has nothing else to worry about, she should let herself enjoy it. All the while, she doesn’t think about what an impulse trip could mean for her, or other things she could have forgotten, that Hop couldn’t possibly handle for her.

~X~

He tries racing her all the way to Postwick, but she outright refuses, causing him to groan in disappointment before falling into step beside her, following her at her own pace. Sometimes, he shows such surprising maturity and intelligence that she just  _ knows _ he’s going to come into his own as a professor with no problem, and other times, he acts just like the same child who came to get his first Pokedex from her.

Even going at her pace, it isn’t too long of a trip, and the weather is so pleasant, warm sunlight on their faces as they walk back to his hometown. He still technically lives with his family, though he spends more time in the lab than anywhere else these days, so it often feels like he’s already moved out on his own, even though neither of them have yet. Perhaps, as they get more serious, that might be something they discuss.

Hop opens the gate for her, and it is just as she steps into the foggy area that she first realizes her mistake. The sudden and sharp twinge in her lower abdomen reminds her rather harshly just how much tea she had with her breakfast, and that she hasn’t done anything about that since then. Had Hop not rushed her, she would have taken plenty of time to get ready, and would have thought to visit the bathroom before rushing out so impulsively.

Now, they’re just far enough from society that that is no longer an option. In fact, the nearest option that she has is the most embarrassing one that she can think of- dropping in to visit his family all so that she can use their bathroom and be back on her way. And since his parents still aren’t entirely clear on what’s going on between them- unless Leon dropped the secret behind their backs, which is entirely possible- she’s afraid of what kinds of suspicions they might kick up, or what kinds of interrogations they might face, if Leon has already exposed them somehow.

But it would waste too much time to double back to find the nearest building with a public bathroom, and she really doesn’t want to tell Hop about the situation to begin with. She tries to keep things like that private, because she  _ is _ still a lady after all. This means that she just has to suck it up, then, and hope that she can keep everything under control until they’re back in town. She tells herself that this shouldn’t be too hard, that it isn’t even really that bad yet.

The sudden chill she felt when they stepped into the fog triggered the urge, which had otherwise not even been in the back of her mind before now. Clearly that means it isn’t actually that pressing, and her body was simply overreacting to a drop in temperature as they left the pleasant sunlight. If she just doesn’t think about it, she’ll be able to forget about it again in no time at all, and once she loses herself in her observations of the area, that won’t be any trouble at all.

At first, it isn’t any trouble, and she has Hop along to distract her as well. He’s learned quite a bit on his own, and is able to point things out to her, subtle changes that she might not have noticed without him. Having him along is a big help, and he soon fits his hand in hers as they walk side by side. Out here, there isn’t even the slightest risk of them being spotted by anyone that they don’t want to know about them yet, and so they can enjoy getting to really act like a couple.

It’s so comfortable and pleasant, and there are so many notes to take- and every time she drops his hand to take notes, he patiently waits for her to take it again- that she nearly forgets that she needs to pee at all. Except the need is still very much there, in the back of her mind, and sometimes she takes a step and it jostles her bladder enough for her to remember, and briefly take her focus for a moment.

Still, Sonia tries not to let this get in the way or distract her from her more pressing research. If they’re just doing a basic sweep of the area, then she won’t be out here much longer, and making it to a bathroom won’t be that great of a concern. She might be uncomfortably full by the time she has the chance to relieve herself, perhaps even a little frantic, but nothing of any major concern. It would hardly be the first time she pushed herself a little too close to her limits during her research, so she’s confident that she’ll be just fine.

Or at least she tries her best to be confident, but sometimes, when she has no choice but to squeeze her thighs together to help alleviate some of the pressure, she starts to doubt herself. Always, she shoves those doubts away, but they linger and return whenever her bladder so much as throbs in protest of any sudden movement that she makes. She should probably just tell Hop that she’s seen all she needs to see, and that they need to get back to the lab and record all of this soon.

Like, really soon.

That is what she’s about to say when Hop suddenly turns to her, an oddly relaxed smile on his face as he says, “I like being out here with you. It’s nice, getting away from work like this.”

She can understand where he’s coming from. With her being enough of a public figure that she sometimes draws media attention when she isn’t trying to, it’s hard for them to do anything that might risk exposing them before they’re ready, and he can’t look like anything like more or less than her devoted assistant in public. The lab is one of the only places they can comfortably be together, but finding privacy out here like this is very nice as well, and probably something she would want to take advantage of if she weren’t absolutely bursting right now.

“I like it too,” she agrees, “but I think I’ve seen about all I need to see, so…” Though she hopes that he will take the hint, he interprets this entirely different, his relaxed smile growing a bit.

“Right, so we can afford to get a little distracted,” he replies, dropping the bag he’s carrying so that he back her against a tree, his lips on hers before she can protest. And Sonia, like an idiot, returns his kiss instead of even thinking about trying to resist, because he’s right, it is nice to get away from everything out here.

The distress signals from her bladder take backseat to how good it feels, having Hop pressed against her, kissing her hard and moving his hand down her back until he’s grabbing her ass. She jumps a little, feeling a sudden spurt escape, and that is when she starts to panic, her bladder taking priority again immediately.

Sonia breaks the kiss, saying, “Hop, we really should get back-”

“There’s no one out here to see us, this is as private as anywhere,” he says, completely missing the point, but then, she hasn’t exactly gone out of her way to tell him what the point  _ is _ , and even now that she’s at her limit, the thought of telling him is enough to make her face go red.

Except his other hand is on her now, not bothering to hide his intentions as he reaches between her legs so that he can rub her over the thin fabric of her pants. And, despite herself, it feels good, because, despite herself, she’s still very much turned on by this, a sharp contrast to the torment that she’s putting herself through right. She moans for him, and that only encourages him, pressing a finger harder against her, trying to create more friction, and she wants him to stop but she doesn’t want him to stop, she wants more, she wants to be able to just  _ do this _ and worry about everything else later and-

Her moan fades into a sharp cry of surprise as she feels the wet warmth spreading, first through panties and then through her pants, and Hop pulls his hand back just in time to step back and watch the dark patch spreading as Sonia pisses herself. By the time she’s realized it’s happening, it’s past the point of being manageable, and even as she tries to stop the flood, there’s nothing she can do about that. It spreads down both of her legs until there’s a steady stream, and she can hear the distinct pattering of liquid on the leaves at her feet.

After pushing herself for this long, she couldn’t afford to spare any attention for anything other than holding back, and letting herself give in to Hop was the worst choice she could have made. All it took was a bit to slip past her control, and then her body, exhausted from holding so much, gave in entirely, not allowing her to cut off the stream until the very end.

Hop remains frozen in place, staring at her- specifically, staring at her pants that have gone nearly see-through from the damage- and she alternates between looking down at herself and back up at her, her mouth opening and closing but no words finding their way out. What can she even say in a situation like this? There aren’t any excuses she can make for doing something like this at her age, and in front of her assistant and  _ boyfriend _ , no less.

Deciding on nothing, she covers her face with her hands, muttering, “Oh, no, I can’t believe I just...I cannot  _ believe _ just…”

Finally, Hop breaks his own silence, gently asking, “Sonia...are you alright?”

“I...have definitely been better?” she replies, looking back at him from behind her hands.

“If you needed to go back, you could have said…” He trails off, his eyes widening. “Oh!  _ Oh _ , that’s what you were trying to...well, gee, Sonia, I’m really sorry, I wasn’t listening and…” He shuffles awkwardly, staring back down again, and the longer he looks at the result of her accident, the more she kind of wants to die.

“This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” is how she chooses to put it.

“No, it’s my fault!” he insists, stepping close to her again, and she backs up, wanting to warn him not to get all up on her again, but her back hits the tree, and Hop closes the remaining distance. “You don’t need to feel bad, Sonia, really...I kind of…”

“Kind of  _ what _ ?” she asks, shaking her head. “What could you  _ kind of _ do that would make me not feel bad about this?”

“I don’t know! I just...well…” He presses against her, and now she thinks she can feel what he means. At least, she doesn’t remember him being so hard that he seems like he’s straining against his pants when they were just kissing, but he definitely is now, and the only thing that’s changed since then…

“What, you liked it?!” Sonia isn’t sure if she’s supposed to be mad or grossed out or happy that  _ he’s _ not grossed out, and instead settles on none of them, so flustered now that she can hardly think straight at all.

Hop gives her a sheepish smile and says, “I mean, I definitely don’t hate it? We’re still alone out here, so...if that didn’t  _ completely _ turn you off, then maybe we should take advantage of that?”

It should have completely turned her off, she knows. In the moment, it definitely did, because no matter how good it felt to finally let go- so good that now she keeps dwelling on just how good it was, what’s wrong with her?- it was still painful up until then, and the most humiliating thing that’s happened to her in a very long time. In the moment, she wouldn’t have thought about continuing, but in the moment, she didn’t know that Hop was going to back her against the tree, his erection impossible to ignore and that look on his face that he always gives her when he wants something.

The look she’s never able to say no to either way, but as she pushes back against him, earning a soft gasp from him, she realizes that she was never going to say no to begin with.

So she doesn’t bother answering him before they’re kissing again, and then time, she’s reaching down to undo her jeans, having to break the kiss to pull them down, peeling them off of her. The fabric clings to her enough when dry, but now it takes effort to get them out of the way, though her panties come off significantly easier, and she can’t help but notice the way Hop’s eyes linger on the soaked fabric before turning his attention back to her.

He pushes her back against the tree, partially lifting her and holding her to help support her weight as she wraps her legs around him. Sonia bites her lip, giving him a look to urge him forward, and he wastes no time in following her urging, pushing into her with one quick jerk of his hips. Soon enough, he’s fallen into a quick pace, pounding into her as their mutual moans and gasps are the only sound to fill the area.

He was definitely trying to play it down when he simply said that he didn’t hate it. The frantic way he fucks her, so desperate for her that it makes it seem as though she’s teased him for hours and hours before finally letting him go at her, definitely paints a picture of how much he  _ doesn’t _ hate it, and she has to wonder if he knew he was into this before, or if it’s just as much of a surprise for him as it is for her. The most surprising part of all, at least for her, is how  _ welcome _ of a surprise it is for her.

As he is, he can’t hope to last long, trembling as he gives a few hasty and rough thrusts before he loses his composure, groaning her name as he comes, leaning forward a little more, relying on the tree behind her to help support the both of them. Hop struggles to catch his breath and struggles to regain the stability of his legs, and it’s only as he is helping Sonia back on her feet that his eyes go wide.

“I’m so sorry! I just completely lost it for a minute there, before you even...here, I can…” In the time that it took for him to catch his breath, Sonia has had enough time to think it through, and, though she is still surprised with how far things have gone in such a short amount of time, she decides to just roll with her own impulses and see how far this goes.

“Don’t worry, you can make it up to me really easy,” she replies nonchalantly, already dropping down to kneel. Hop looks down at her and cocks his head in confusion.

“Did you already have something in mind?” he asks.

“We’ve been out here for a while, haven’t we? It was pretty bad for me, so I’m sure you at least have to go a little bit,” she says, staring up at him, hoping that he can’t tell how hard she’s blushing and how hard it is for her to maintain her cool while asking him to pee on her like it’s something they do all the time.

“Wh...I…” Hop shuffles a bit, mumbling, “Now that you mention it, I guess…”

“I got you a little wet, so how about you return the favor?” she asks, watching the realization sink in and his eyes get big. If they’re going to do this, then they might as well go all the way. “I bet that would make me feel a lot better about what I did…”

Once it’s sunk in, Hop wastes no time in taking himself in hand, aiming at her and saying, “If that’s what you really want! But...wait, aren’t you just gonna get even more wet now? And where do you even want it, I’ve never done something like this before…”

“What’s a little more damage?” she replies. “Just do it all over me.”

Hop needs no further invitation, and with an almost childish sigh of relief, he lets go, starting around her chest, the warm jet of piss soaking her sweater, spreading onto her lab coat as he slowly moves around and then, suddenly up. When his stream hits her face, she moans, her hand between her legs before she even realizes that she’s moving. Okay, so apparently she’s pretty into this too, grinding against her own hand as she fingers herself, as she tips her head back and as she parts her lips so she can catch a bit of it in her mouth.

“S-Sonia,” Hop breathes, stunned by her sudden and shameless display, but it isn’t hard to tell from his voice that he likes it, probably just as much as he liked watching her soak her jeans.

It must have been getting pretty bad for him too, judging by how long it lasts before it finally trickles to a stop, but even so, it feels like it’s over too soon. She supposes this is going to have to become something more regular for her, and imagining the possibilities for the next time is enough to push her over the edge, Hop watching her as she moans, coming harder than she has in quite a while.

After that, it’s her turn to struggle to catch her breath, and to struggle to remain kneeling, rather than falling back and letting her bare ass rest on the ground. Next time, they’re definitely going to have to do this somewhere a bit cleaner and much more private, and it’s only now that she realizes that she’s going to have to walk all the way to the lab like this. She’s going to have to put her soaked pants back on and walk back to the lab covered in not only her own piss, but Hop’s as well, and there definitely isn’t going to be any way to avoid being noticed like  _ that _ .

As she dresses herself, her initial panic returns as she cries, “Everyone’s gonna see me like this! I bet someone’s gonna snap a picture and I’m gonna end up online and all anyone’s gonna talk about is how Professor Sonia...how she...how I…”

Hop can hardly get a word in edgewise as she rants, but eventually, he manages to get through to her. “Sonia! You know my house is close, don’t you?”

“I-I know, but...your family, they’re still going to see me, and just how do you think we’re going to explain this to them?” she asks, tears in her eyes.

“Go jump in the stream,” he replies, and she’s about to ask him just how  _ that _ is supposed to help when he continues. “If you’re soaked from head to toe, nobody will think anything of it. You just fell in, and we stopped by so you could shower and clean your clothes up. My family would be glad to help you out, you know they love you.”

Nodding, she says, “Alright, that does make sense. Thanks for that.”

“Don’t mention it! I definitely got us into this situation in the first place. But you didn’t help at the end there, so I guess it’s even,” he says with a grin.

“Not another word out of you,” she replies, already turning to head for the stream. She hopes that the water isn’t too cold today, but at least she has a warm shower waiting for at the end. Not as warm as the shower she just got, but still, it’s something.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
